Chapter 536
A Second First Day is the 536th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary -While Mou Ten is reluctant to take on the position of a general, he had no choice but to accept the temporary promotion. -Shin is surprised by Mouten’s temporary promotion and asked the messenger if there are any instructions for him. The messenger conveyed Ou Sen’s instruction for Shin to return to the middle battlefield. -As the second day begins, Ouhon’s right wing and the Zhao left wing prepares for battle. Gyoku Hou Unit was assigned to the right side of the horizontal formation. -The soldiers from Gyoku Hou seems to notice the strange formation the Zhao’s have deployed as Ba Nan Ji seems to be positioned deep within the enemy formation. -As the Zhao attacks start, a soldier noticed that some of Gaku Ei’s forces did not move at the command of the attack. Their attacks seem to have soften quite a lot compared to the first day. The mysterious third army behind Bananji seems to have no movement as well. -Flashback to the night of the first day, the Zhao generals are discussing their plans for the second day, planning to make one Qin general disappear on the second day. -If they are able to also kill a general on the Qin right wing on the second day, it will definitely turn the tide of the battle. Chou Ga Ryuu plans to change their attack plans on the seocond as Qin is already used to their way of all out attack. While it is the second day of war, Chougaryuu thinks that it is only the first day for them. -At the end of the night, they have decided which Qin general to go for after the meeting. -Back to the second day, and army from the back of the Zhao side seems to be moving towards the right side of the Qin army. A Kou plans to surround Bananji by flanking from the back and send reinforcement to the right. -Just as the Zhao army was reaching the right wing of Akou’s army, Chougaryuu commands his cavalry to make a sharp left turn. -Akou noticed that and realizes that the Zhaos are aiming for Ouhon. While Akou was analyzing the situation, Bananji himself has led his army towards Akou. -Akou orders his lieutenant to send 8000 men to rescue Ouhon while he deals with Bananji himself. -Meanwhile, Gakuei is trying to break through the Qin defense lines. Kan Jou is surprised by the strength of the 10000 men from Chougaryuu. He wants Ouhon to escape or the entire Gyoku Hou unit will be destroyed. -Chougaryuu orders his men to take the head of Ouhon as the Zhao soldiers are better than the Qin soldiers in terms of quantity and quality. -Meanwhile, Ouhon remembers that Mouten told him recently that he sometimes feel powerful on the battlefield and realizes that that is the “view that only a great general is able to see”. -Ouhon then orders Kanjou to summon Ban You back and prepared for a counterattack. Characters Qin * Shin * Ka Ryo Ten * Mou Ten * Ko Zen * Riku Sen * Ma Kou Army Commanders * Ou Sen * A Kou * Ou Hon * Ban You * Kan Jou * Shou Taku * Kyuu Kou Zhao * Kaine * Ri Boku * Chou Ga Ryuu * Ba Nan Ji * Gaku Ei Notes * * * * Trivia * * Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga